


Yours

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Smut, sappy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's his now, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ashisfriendly.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ashisfriendly.livejournal.com/)**ashisfriendly** who said to me one night, "I want filthy smut." and I said, "I can do that." This is the result. The summary was also her prompt. unbetaed.

Title: Yours  
Author: Hana  
Rating: Very nc-17  
Summary: She's his now, forever.  
Notes: For [](http://ashisfriendly.livejournal.com/profile)[**ashisfriendly**](http://ashisfriendly.livejournal.com/) who said to me one night, "I want filthy smut." and I said, "I can do that." This is the result. The summary was also her prompt. unbetaed.

  


  


  
They've been married for four hours now and it still feels like Ben's dreaming. He drives with one hand, his other clasped with hers while she sings along to the song on the radio. He doesn't pay attention to it though, unable to think about anything except how she completely belongs to him now.   
  


"We're married!" she says, happy and almost like she's in the same state of disbelief. He looks over and smiles, coming to a stop a red light. He uses the few seconds before it turns green to lean over and taste the champagne on her lips.   
  


"You're not going to shout it from the rooftops are you?" Ben asks the moment the light turns green and he exhilarates.  
  


"I might," she says.   
  
He laughs but then stops as her hand moves to his leg. He squeezes the wheel, her fingers drawing lines from his knee to his upper thigh.   
  
"Leslie."   
  
"Benji," she replies, hand moving to his crotch, taking him into her hand through his pants. He hisses, wishing he was home already as she rubs him. "You're going to fuck me when we get home, right?"  
  
He glances at her. "What do you think?"  
  
"Good," she says, leaning back in her seat, "I was afraid you would want to go to sleep since it's so late."  
  
"No," he says, and that's all he says until he finally pulls into the driveway.  
  
When they get in the house he spins her around and presses her against the door, lifting her up. She wraps her arms and legs around him, hooking her feet. He crushes his lips to hers, slipping his tongue between her lips to map out her mouth until he has to pull back for breath. Her head hits the door with a soft thud as he peppers kisses down her neck and along her chest, but she doesn't complain. He listens to every moan and sigh she makes, using them as a guide.   
  
He slips a hand between them, reaching under her dress to gain access to her panties. "Fuck," he says, feeling how soaked she is already. "How long you been like this, baby?"  
  
"Since I saw you standing down the aisle at the gala."  
  
Ben's breath catches in his throat at her admission. "Damn," he says, fingers slipping under the fabric where it's nothing but soft wet heat. He uses her juices to massage her clit while he kisses her again, hard and unrelenting until he feels her muscles begin to quiver and her breath begins to catch.   
  
"Benji," she says, his name coming out in a whimper, "B-ben."   
  
He sets her down. "Bed, now," he orders, kissing her hard once again before watching her run up the stairs. He follows, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. By the time they get to their room his shirt is completely opened and his belt is unbuckled. He throws both down on the floor and sits on the edge of the bed, beckoning her to come to him. She does, stopping when her knee hits his hand.   
  
"Stay there," he says, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He pushes the button for the camera and holds it up, pressing the button to take a picture of her before she can protest. He saves it, then sets it down next to him. Then, he runs his hands up her thighs until he reaches her panties, hooking his fingers into the waistband.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"These are special."  
  
"I'm not going to rip them." He was going to rip them.   
  
Leslie shakes her head. "No, I mean, you need to see them as a set. Trust me."   
  
Ben leans forward and kisses her knee. "Yeah, okay. Take the dress off."   
  
"I need help." She waves her hands over her dress.   
  
"I got it," he says, pulling out the pocket knife his dad gave him on his sixteenth birthday. She nods and turns around, lifting her arms up so he can slice through the thread keeping her dress together. When he's done he closes his knife and puts it on the dresser along with his wallet and car keys while she slips out of the dress.   
  
Ben's seen Leslie in various type and colors of underwear. He's seen her in black satin, in white lace, in pink polka dots and purple stripes, in the plain cotton she prefers when she's on her period, in every color of the rainbow, but none of it compares to seeing her in the teal blue cotton bra and green hipster panties with monkeys on them right now.   
  
"Leslie," he says as she lays her dress carefully on the chair in the corner.   
  
She grins back at him. "You like? I wasn't sure if you would remember."  
  
His mind flashes back to the very first time he saw her in them, to their very first time together. She'd dared him to make fun of them back then, but to Ben there was nothing to make fun of. Not when they hugged Leslie so fucking perfectly.   
  
"I remember." He can barely keep his voice in check, his emotions too strong at the moment.   
  
"Yeah? I almost thought I lost them when I was looking for them earli-"  
  
"Around," he says, twirling his finger. She falls silent, turning around to let him see the way her panties form to her ass. He sucks in another breath and walks to her, pressing his body against hers as he moves his hands up her stomach to her tits, taking them in hands and squeezing her through the soft fabric. She moans, grinding her ass against him.   
  
"My dirty girl," he whispers in her ear, pulling her earlobe with his teeth.   
  
"Yours," she agrees, and it's that that sends him into a tailspin. He spins her around and crushes his mouth to hers again, pulling her back with him to the bed, taking her bra off in the process.   
  
He spins them again so she lands on the bed first with a soft thump, breasts bouncing. Ben stays on his feet gesturing for her to lift her legs up. She smiles and obeys.   
  
"Let's get these off you," he says, hooking his fingers through her panties and pulling. Once they are off her feet, he throws them aside and keeps her feet on his chest, spreading them apart so he can look down at her. She's so pretty and pink and wet that he thinks he might just cum by looking at her.   
  
He thinks about it, taking his cock out and just unloading all over his beautiful wife, but no, he promised her he'd fuck her, and that's what he's going to do.   
  
First things first though. He takes off the rest of his clothes, sighing in relief when his cock is free. "C'mere," he says. Leslie grins and comes to him, getting on her knees. She kisses his shoulders and chest, but he shakes his head.   
  
"I need to fuck your mouth."   
  
Leslie nods, eyes bright and happy, lowering herself so she's eye level with his dick.   
  
"Slow and wet," he says.   
  
She grins again, slowly licking his cockhead, moaning.   
  
"You like that, babe?" he asks, playing with her hair, knowing the answer is yes. He'd never met a woman before Leslie who was not only willing to do whatever he wanted, but so eager for it. Her need to have him deep in her throat rivaled his.   
  
She doesn't reply to his question, doesn't need to. She just swallows him down, hands on his waist for leverage. He watches her as she slowly moves her lips up and down his shaft, covering his dick with her spit, just like he likes it. He hits the back of her throat and it's all he can do not just thrust, maybe even hold her hair back and completely fuck her mouth until he's cuming down her throat.   
  
She runs her tongue along a vein, twirls it on the tip, uses her hand to pump him while she sucks his balls. Ben closes his eyes at this, pleasure spiking. She doesn't stay on them very long, taking his dick back into her mouth, lips closed around him tight.   
  
Leslie lets him go with a pop. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
God damn it, he is the luckiest man in the world.   
  
He goes slow, not wanting to hurt her, but the truth is they've done this so many times he knows exactly what to do and how much she can take. He knows her signal to stop and more importantly, he knows she trusts him to stop.   
  
Tears run down her cheeks. He pulls back, but a shake of her head tells him she's good, her fingers pressing into his hips as she brings him back.  
  
All too soon his balls tighten, muscles clenching and then it's nothing but a sudden burst of electrified pleasure as he cums. She swallows it down, using her hand to coax it out until he's completely spent.   
  
Then she cleans him off with her tongue.   
  
Ben strokes her hair back. "Good lord."  
  
"Was that good?"   
  
"Baby," he says, scraping his fingers down her neck, "that was so good. You're so good."  
  
"A plus good?"  
  
"Definitely," he says,pushing her shoulders down so she lays down on the bed, legs spread apart so he can get between them, "I'll give you a gold star later."  
  
She claps. "Yay!"   
  
He runs his fingers through her puss, revealing again in the wet heat. He takes his fingers out, looks at his shining fingers and brings them to his mouth, tasting her.   
  
"Do I taste good, Benji?"  
  
"You know you do."  
  
She beams again and he leans down to kiss her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you and I like you," she says, stroking the ends of his hair, fingertip scratching his scalp.   
  
"I love you and I like you," Ben returns, kissing her again. When it ends, he looks at her, taking in her spread out hair and dark eyes and flushed cheeks. Her lips are red and swollen.   
  
She's the most beautiful woman in the world.   
  
And he needs to make her cum, right now.   
  
He moves down her body, taking his time to kiss the freckles on her shoulders, the hollow of her neck, moving down her chest to her breasts. He meets her eyes as he takes a nipple between his teeth, pulling lightly. Her back arches and he rolls her tongue around it, pulling it again with his lips. She bucks and he holds her down as he licks and sucks her breasts, switching back and forth between the two.   
  
"Babe, babe," she says, "I need your mouth."  
  
"You need my mouth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ben runs his fingers down her thigh. "I thought I was using my mouth."  
  
"No."  
  
"No I wasn't using my mouth?" He grins against her skin, pulling on the flesh of her breast with his lips. "See, using my mouth."   
  
She glares back at him. "Ben, please."  
  
"Or-" he runs his fingers up her inner thigh, making her moan again-"do you want me to use my mouth somewhere else? say, here?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmm. Or what about here?" He repeats the motion on her other leg. "Am I getting warmer?"  
  
She nods. "Yes. Please."   
  
Ben laughs and moves down to her legs, bending them at the knee and spreading them apart. he kisses her right thigh first, peppering the soft skin with biting kisses until he reaches the crease of her leg, licking her wetness.   
  
As much as he enjoys teasing her, he can't do it anymore.   
  
He curls his arms around her legs, pushing his fingers into them as he dives into her pussy, not bothering to be soft or gentle at first, knowing she's far too gone for that. She's so wet, so full that she arches her back to urge him closer. He buries himself in her soft heat, lapping her up and sucking hard on her clit, making her claw the bed.  
  
He presses deeper, revealing in her softness, in her scent, in the way she's dripping onto his face and into his mouth. Her feet kick his back and he growls, fucking her harder with his tongue as she grinds her cunt against him.   
  
Then he feels it, another surge of wetness, her muscles contracting. He listens to her as she cries out, his own heart thumping, his own body tensing as her body shakes, head hitting the pillow again and again.   
  
"Fuck," she says, pulling on his hair for him to let up. He does, smiling up her. "Benjamin."  
  
"Yes, Lesliemin?"  
  
She laughs, her delightful cackle that makes Ben feel like his own body is vibrating. "Get up here."   
  
He grins and does as she says, mouthing her chin before capturing her lips with his own. "You tired?"  
  
"Not really," she says, "we have tomorrow off we can sleep then."  
  
"I think it already is tomorrow," Ben says, "technically."  
  
Leslie rolls her eyes. "You're a jerk."  
  
"You're a pain in the ass."  
  
Leslie laughs, kissing him again. "I can't believe you said that."  
  
"You kept yelling at me," Ben says rolling onto his back. "What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Not be so Aminish?" She asks, straddling him. She's slow as she sinks onto him, fingers digging into his shoulders.  
  
He rests his forehead on hers as he thrusts, noses bumping. "Thank you for marrying me."  
  
"You can thank me by fucking my lights out."   
  
"You got it," Ben says, capturing her lips in his before he starts to quicken his thrusts. The wet friction is almost too much. He pulls out and slides off the bed and she moves to the end, wrapping her legs around his waist. He likes this view, likes watching her head thrash back and forth and the way her tits bounce with every thrust. He likes that he fuck her deeper and harder, but he doesn't last long in this position.  
  
But neither does she. He grabs her wrist and places it on her clit. "Cum for me, wife."  
  
"Yes, husband," she says with a tiny smirk that makes him feel like he drank a whole bottle of Ron's disgusting whiskey. Her diamond catches the light as she rubs circles into her clit. It's not long before her puss is milking him and she's bucking up, rambling about how good he fucks her. His skin feels like it's on fire, his heart like it's beating a violent drum beat in his chest. Soon his muscles are spasming and he's cumming inside her, growling her name as his orgasm rolls through his body.  
  
He stays inside her for a moment while he catches his breath, but then she says his name and he pulls out, laying beside her. Leslie giggles for a minute in her post sex haze, but then she sits up and heads to the bathroom. While she's in there he picks his phone off the floor goes over to the dresser to put it with his other belongings. He's making sure it's turned off when he feels Leslie's forehead on his back, her hands on his ass.   
  
"I just realized, we've been married for almost five and half hours now and I have yet to cherish your butt."  
  
"I still think this is weird," Ben says. He stays still though, letting Leslie squeeze his ass cheeks while she kisses his back.   
  
"Okay, I'm done," she says after a minute of so called cherishing. "Let's get some sleep, husband."  
  
"Yes, wife," Ben says, following her to bed.  
  



End file.
